


jaskier cures geralt's insomnia in one (1) easy step

by callme24601



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, geralt is a slutty slutty omega and no one can tell me otherwise, jaskier is a service top, roach doesn't need this bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callme24601/pseuds/callme24601
Summary: "you do know there's an easier way to tire yourself than fishing for a djinn, right?"somewhere close by, roach snorts, and jaskier mentally apologizes to her in advance.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 227





	jaskier cures geralt's insomnia in one (1) easy step

Jaskier wants fish. 

Geralt can catch him fish if he wasn't a bit unhinged from lack of sleep. Thus, Geralt needs to be tired out enough to take a nap so Jaskier can eat, and also stop worrying about the intense, concentrated glare Geralt has when he talks about the djinn.

Jaskier wants all that glorious attention on him. "You do know there's an easier way to tire yourself than fishing for a djinn, right?"

Somewhere close by, Roach snorts, and Jaskier mentally apologizes to her in advance.

Geralt and Jaskier have slutty, slutty times, involving the chain that hangs around Geralt's neck, Jaskier's neckerchief, and an alpha's knot that has no business being as big as it is.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this fetus of a fic. it might grow to become an adult fic someday  
> if you would like to raise this story, please do.  
> just let me know. i'd love love to read it.


End file.
